


Caught Blue-Handed

by verycherryskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Sans (Undertale), Undertail, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycherryskeleton/pseuds/verycherryskeleton
Summary: Papyrus leaves his phone on record in his bedroom. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“And that is why I would make an excellent Royal Guardsman!” Papyrus signed off cheerfully, striking a battle pose into the phone camera he had propped up in his bedroom. He had decided to make a video of all of the reasons why he should be accepted into the Royal Guard; to show how much determination he had for the role. He’d already had multiple training sessions with Undyne, but he was sure that this would impress her even more. Maybe she would even show it to Asgore! He felt the excitement bubbling in his soul.

At the thought of Undyne, he glanced over at his clock and gasped when he realised he was running late for his next training session. He panicked, quickly adjusting his battle body and running downstairs two steps at a time, brazenly yelling goodbye to Sans on the way out of the front door.

Sans had the day off today and was lounging around on the couch, crumbs covering his hoodie from the chips he had been eating. He quickly said goodbye to his brother in return, chuckling at his never-ending enthusiasm as the door slammed. He felt the familiar warm fondness in his soul and sighed, wondering what he could do all day to take his mind off of his little brother.

He flicked through the different channels on their TV, going through multiple programs that all had MTT showing off different skills such as cooking and fashion tips, though his mind still wandered no matter what he was watching. Perhaps he could rub one off to ease the tension a bit?

He felt a pang of guilt at the idea but thought it better than holding it in all of the time. He didn’t want to slip up in front of Papyrus and give away how he truly felt. It was already difficult enough holding back, as well as hiding his blushing every time his younger brother was near. It didn’t help that his brother had become increasingly affectionate recently, picking him up and hugging him every time he gave him a new gift or when he finally did a few chores around the house. It made Sans want to put more effort into things… See his brother’s fond smile… But he knew he was only hurting himself to encourage it.

He growled in frustration. He was despicable for even allowing himself to be near him when he had thoughts like this. His mind started to wander again as he recalled Papyrus’ scent the last time he was pressed against his chest.

His soul clenched in longing.

Fuck it, he thought.

Before he had a chance to think about it he had teleported into his brother’s bedroom, staring at the freshly-made bed in desperation. He hadn’t done the laundry yet, Papyrus giving him the responsibility instead for a change. He had agreed just to see his brother praise him but now he had another reason to be glad he had agreed to the chore. He walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing one of the pillows and pressing it against his face.

Instantly the scent of Papyrus overwhelmed him. Hints of Italian spices, traces of MTT cologne and a faint aroma of woodland and snow that his brother usually carried from running around Snowdin. All of which set his soul at ease and reminded him of home. He never wanted to forget this smell, just like he never wanted to forget his younger brother’s bright smile.

Fantasies flooded into his mind as he imagined himself wrapped in Papyrus’ embrace, his arms grasping at the scarf around his neck. Perhaps he would pick him up and place him on the bed like he did when he often fell asleep on the couch. But this time he’d have different intentions. He’d place Sans down gently, adjusting him so that he was spread out on his hands and knees ready for him. Maybe he’d even move his gloved hands under his shirt, stroking each of his ribs.

As the thought crossed his mind, Sans did just that, roughly stroking his most sensitive spots and moaning softly in pleasure. He pictured those gloved hands moving south, tantalisingly close to the waistband of his shorts. Maybe he would tease him… Running his phalanges down his spine before brazenly rubbing the top of his pelvis.

Sans sighed and pulled his shorts down and off, pressing his face deeper into the pillows. He imagined his younger brother taking his gloves off, his long phalanges now gripping his spine as his other hand stroked over his coccyx. He whined again as his magic pulsed in his body, spreading through his bones and collecting in his pelvis. He moved his own small phalanges down and pressed them into his manifesting magic, a much louder choked moan escaping him.

“Yeah bro, right there…” He gasped.

He began slowly, teasing the lips as he felt some of the wetness collecting on his phalanges. He continued to tease until he was practically dripping, his breaths coming out in sharp gasps. Soon enough he had lost all of his reservations as he rubbed at his now pulsing ecto-pussy, his guilt long forgotten as he lost himself in the pleasure and the vivid mental image in his mind.

Blue tinted saliva pooled on one of Papyrus’ pillows as he imagined it was him instead who had his phalanges pressed between his wet pussy lips, pushing it deep inside while his other hand rubbed at the sensitive nub. Sans panted as he began to finger himself relentlessly.

“F-fuck… Papy I need more.”

He pictured Papyrus pulling down his shorts and pressing his hard length against his sacrum, grinding slightly for the added delicious friction. He practically heard Papryus’ own moans joining his own, his sweet voice laced with pleasure and his beautiful face suffused in a deep orange, flustered from doing something so lewd with his own brother.

“Shit Paps, I’m so close…” Sans moaned as he pressed against his clit, wishing more than anything that this was actually happening, and not just his own disgusting desire getting the better of him. Just as he visualised Papyrus pushing his long cock inside of him he came, his pussy clenching on his fingers. Some of his cum dripped down his femurs, spilling on to the bed sheets and leaving a stain.

As his mind cleared and his breathing slowed, he looked down and noticed the mess, his soul practically jumping out of his rib cage. He panicked, quickly ripping off the sheets and grabbing his shorts. He took them and Papyrus’ bedding to their shared washing machine, hoping to get rid of any evidence before Papyrus got home. Once the machine was on, he teleported back into his room, fetching a clean pair of shorts as he breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten away with it again, but he needed to be more careful. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if his brother found out and he lost him forever. He sighed and sat back down on the coach, going back to skimming through the different channels.

–

When Papyrus returned home he seemed upset about something, which had Sans worried. He was going to ask what was up but the moment Papyrus started cooking dinner he seemed cheerful again, his enthusiasm evident as he frantically stirred the sauce. Perhaps he just hadn’t done everything perfect for a change, Sans reasoned, chuckling. His brother was so cool, doing anything less than perfect made him grumpy. He went back to staring at his brother in admiration.

–

How could he have forgotten his phone! Papyrus sulked as he walked home a little slower than usual, annoyed that he now had to wait until his next sparring session before he had another chance of joining the Royal Guard. He arrived home to Sans sitting on the couch again, most likely not doing all of the chores he had promised. Such a lazybones!

Though when he saw his brother brighten up at his arrival he couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated. His brother was always so loving, his lazy smile turning upwards when he saw him and his eyes lidding in fondness. Papyrus’ soul clenched again and he flinched, deciding he would quickly avoid Sans and start on dinner. His small blunder made no difference if he surpassed his perfection in the culinary arts! If he combined that with his video next week Undyne would be even happier! Papyrus beamed and ran into the kitchen, a new spring in his step.

He’d worry about the video later.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus had almost forgotten about the video until he went to bed that night, finding his phone still propped up in his bedroom. It was too late to worry about it now so he haphazardly pressed a few buttons so he could quickly set his alarm for early the next morning. It would do him no good to sleep in when he had so much to prepare for next week.

Before long he was tucked up and ready for Sans to read him Fluffy Bunny again. It was his favourite part of the day. Hearing Sans' deep voice dipping even lower when he had started to drift off himself... Seeing his soft care-free grin relax and become more genuine than it ever is. Still, his soul always ached, wishing Sans would sleep beside him instead of on the chair next to his bed. He couldn't think about that though, it was selfish to crave his affection so much. He couldn't rely on Sans for everything! Especially in the ways he craved. It was wrong, taboo even.

Just as his thoughts had began to spiral down that path his big brother wandered into his bedroom, looking even more tired than usual. Papyrus' soul twisted with worry but he pushed that aside for now. Besides, he knew Sans would brush it off even if he asked.  
Soon Sans was looking down at him, giving him an unreadable look as his eyelights looked over his bedding and then back at himself again, a light blue blush dusting his skull. Ah! Sans had washed his bedding for him! How careless of him to forget to praise his brother for his productivity and thoughtfulness. Papyrus mustered his brightest smile and suddenly hugged Sans, startling him as his blush grew even brighter.

"THANK YOU FOR DOING THE LAUNDRY SANS, IT WAS VERY KIND OF YOU."

That strange look was back on his brother's face, as well as an expression that looked slightly guilty. Perhaps he felt bad for not doing everything he had asked. But that didn't matter, his brother was doing so well and he was so proud of him for that. He squeezed him even tighter before Sans cleared his throat.

"Err... Paps, I should probably get reading soon. S'getting late."

"OH, OF COURSE BROTHER! IT SEEMS YOUR LAZINESS MUST BE RUBBING OFF ON ME. JUST AS MY GREATNESS IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU!"

Sans choked at the word "rubbing" but he coughed again and started on the first page, his lazy drawl deepening until he was slurring his words. Before long he was quietly snoring, and Papyrus smiled fondly, getting out of his bed to pick his brother up and deposit him on to the mattress in his own bedroom. When he finally climbed back into his own bed he felt slightly empty with Sans no longer beside him. He grimaced, curling up into a ball. 

Hopefully sleep will help him forget how lonely he feels.  
\---

The next morning passed by in a blur as the brothers underwent their usual routine. Papyrus cooked them both breakfast and then spent the next twenty minutes trying to pry Sans away from his mattress. 

As Papyrus began to scoop a large helping of oatmeal into his own bowl Sans came downstairs, eyes half-lidded and his hoodie hanging off on one side. Even a small trail of blue drool was sliding down one side of his mouth, which Papyrus stared at for a moment before realising what he was doing and turning around quickly with a blush. He tried to think of something else... 

Ah yes! The video! Perhaps Sans could even give his opinion on it!  
Papyrus' soul pulsed proudly at the idea. Getting a second opinion would be the best way to ensure it was up to the standards it needed to impress Asgore himself.

"SANS, CAN I ASK A FAVOUR FROM YOU?"

"Of course bro, whatever you need."

Papyrus smiled brightly at that. He really did have the best big brother in the world.

"I MADE A VIDEO FOR UNDYNE LISTING THE REASONS WHY SHE SHOULD ACCEPT ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD. COULD YOU TAKE A LOOK AND SEE IF IT IS UP TO THE STANDARDS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"I'm sure it is Pap," Sans chuckled softly. "But I'd be happy to take a look."

"THANK YOU SANS!!" Papyrus gasped excitedly.

With that Papyrus scooped his brother into his arms and enveloped him into a crushing hug. Sans gasped in shock. He could feel his soul thumping as his brother's scent overpowered his senses.

"Err, bro? Isn't it about time we CUT this out. Wouldn't want Undyne to get all the ACTION right?" 

"SANS!!" Papyrus bellowed right next to where his ear would be if he had one. Sans chuckled.

Sighing, Papyrus huffs. "FINE I'LL GO GET IT, WAIT RIGHT HERE!"

Papyrus puts him down reluctantly, heading upstairs, a flattering orange blush adorning his skull.

"I'LL SET EVERYTHING UP IN THE LIVING ROOM. MAKE SURE YOU FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST BROTHER!"

And just like that he was gone, leaving Sans alone to collect himself and will away his building arousal. He really was the worst brother in the world.


End file.
